


Touch

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hugs and Cuddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Team Cuddler Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: It you asked Bucky, he'd tell you it didn't bother him. The fact that Tony touched literally everyone but him, didn't bother him at all. And whoever told you he had a crush on the genius? They're lying too.OrThe one where Tony is a cuddle bug to everyone but Bucky and Bucky can't actually deal.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago in one huge unload. I'm not extremely happy with it but it's a decent concept.  
> Not beta-read, therefore All mistakes are mine.

It starts with Bruce.

  
Tony's lounging on one of the plush couches, feet up on the glass coffee table, on the Common Floor when the scientist comes stumbling in, looking fried. Nobody really spared him a glance, all too busy cataloging each other for wounds. It'd been a brutal mission, some basement dweller had reverse-engineered an army of Doombots, only the genius had somehow made them five times as strong as the originals.

  
Making them five times harder to get rid of.

  
Meaning they needed the Hulk.

  
Which was why it was shocking to Bucky to see the scientist up and about so soon.

  
Nobody seemed to bat an eyelash at Bruce, even when he stumbled over Clint's outstretched foot. The archer merely moved his foot back and mumbled something inaudible, sounding like 'sorry.'

  
Bucky watched as Bruce ambled through the living room, coming to stand in front of the same couch as Tony, barely opening his eyes long enough to check where he'd land before falling face-first into the billionaire. Tony barely let out a grunt of acknowledgment, even though Bruce's head landed right in his stomach, only bringing a hand up to comb through Bruce's dark curls.

  
Bucky hadn't said anything, just watched the scene unfold in front of him. Tony had started humming, some song that sounded vaguely familiar, and everyone seemed to relax even further as the tones broke the air in the room. He hadn't thought anything of it then, had written it off as one of the eccentricities surrounding the two geniuses, you know, Science Bros and such.

* * *

Then it was the Spider-Kid. Peter.  
It was a normal occurrence these days, to see the kid in Tony's lab, or at the kitchen table with his homework scattered about. So it wasn't a big deal. He had stayed over at the Compound, claiming the need for some 'extremely important genius help.' Everyone else just went about their day, as usual, everyone but Bucky anyway. He could see the way the Peter stood a little too close, how he beamed when Tony slung an arm over his shoulders when they were walking through the corridor.

  
“You're being ridiculous,” Steve had told him when Bucky'd approached him with his discovery, “Tony's just an affectionate person.”

  
Funny how he never even _accidentally_ touched him. In fact, it seemed the genius would go out of his way to make sure that never actually happened.

  
He shouldn't have been surprised when midnight rolled around, and neither had emerged from the depths of Tony's lab. Come to think of it, neither had surfaced since they both hastily shoved sandwiches in their mouths and turned tail back toward the Lab.

  
It was common knowledge that Tony and Peter would be up late on weekends working on their science-y things, so it wasn't exactly surprising.

  
But it still bothered Bucky. Because he missed his genius. Not that Tony knew, or would ever know, that Bucky called him that, but whatever. Not the point.

  
The point was they hadn't been up for movie night, and that just didn't sit right with Bucky. So he went looking.

  
He found them, obviously, in the Lab. Their backs were turned toward the glass wall, and the Lab had been darkened, a blanket draped over one shoulder to the next. The kid, sat on the right, had his head balanced on Tony's shoulder, and on top of his head lay Tony's head. Their shoulders moved slightly, almost in time with each other, signaling that they were both asleep.

  
Bucky had almost been able to swallow the confused cocktail of emotions enough to think it was cute.

  
“How long have they been like this FRIDAY?” Bucky asked, for once not looking up at the ceiling as he asked.

  
“Boss and the kid have been asleep since ten Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY answered almost immediately. He nodded, taking on last glance at the two behind the glass before turning back toward the elevator.

  
“Make sure they're comfortable please.”

* * *

 

The next time it had honestly shocked him.  
Because there were Clint and Natasha, each with an equal portion of genius in their lap, at three in the morning.

  
Bucky stared as the two assassins gently stroked and whispered and cared for the genius. The genius who was currently lightly whimpering into Natasha's thigh, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. He muttered something that sounded like 'grave,' but even to Bucky's heightened senses was too difficult to make out.

  
He'd had a nightmare, one involving the chair and the braces on his eye, that's why he was out here in the first place. But now he found it hard to concentrate on his own problems when his genius was in this state. All Bucky wanted to do was to wrap him up and whisper the things he coud barely hear Natasha whispering, Russian words of comfort and strength. He wanted to be the one to card his fingers through Tony's hair, to rub at the skin around the glowing blue disk in his chest like Clint was doing. He wanted to be the one to _touch_.

  
But he couldn't.

  
Because Tony wasn't his. Because he was a coward too afraid to actually speak up and tell Tony how he felt.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp gasp and Tony jolting up. The genius looked around the room once, cataloging both Clint and Natasha's faces before coming to rest on Bucky. Something unreadable flashed in his brown eyes, before he was gone, bolting from the room with Natasha and Clint trailing behind him.

  
So that was that, then. The genius was afraid of him. Had bolted from him the moment he was him. Had ran. Not just walked out of the room, but ran from it. Bucky tried to drink from the glass of water in his hand but found that it tasted stagnant. It did nothing to calm the pain in his chest.

* * *

 

He finally broke one day in the lab.  
Because that was Steve. And Tony had kissed Steve.

  
Granted it had been a cheek kiss, it was still a kiss none the less. And Bucky had enough. Because Tony hadn't even looked at him since the incident two weeks ago. And that was torture to Bucky.

So he cornered Steve.

“You got a lotta nerve,” He seethed, walking after the blond on the way to the gym, “Just who do you think you are?”

“Buck what-?”

  
“I've only been tellin' you for the last four months how much of a stupid crush I had on the fella, and you just swoop in and take him?” That made Steve stop and face him, blond eyes swimming with something Bucky couldn't exactly recognize.

Some part of his brain had thought it amusement, another part had thought it anger, and the two halves were nowhere close to meeting in the middle.

  
“Buck I think you're blowing this out of proportion,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “What exactly did you see?”

“What did I see?” Bucky's voice had turned incredulous, “I saw everything I needed to see, what with you and Tony mackin' on each other in the lab-” And why was Steve laughing?

That was just rude.

Here Bucky was trying to be mad at the blond, and he was _laughing_.

Not a giggle, like he gave when Clint had said one of his stupid puns, no, this was a full body laugh , like when Sam had him squirting milk out of his nose because of a story from his childhood.

  
“What's so funny?” Bucky asked, because he honestly wanted to be let in on this joke. Especially if he was the butt of it.

  
“You. Buck really?” Steve gasped, wiping at his eye with a finger, “Tony and me? That'd never work, and you know it.”

  
“Doesn't mean you couldn't try-”

  
“Tony and I butt heads too much to ever make that work,” Bucky had to agree, but the sex would be amazing, “And besides, I'm a promised man.”

  
What? Why was Steve- oh. That's why-

  
“Punk! Why didn't you tell me?”

  
“Order of appearance, basically. I couldn't find you and I ran into Tony after Nat, so...” Steve trailed off, looking back down at the thin gold band that circled his finger. Bucky lightly punched him in the shoulder, wrapping his left arm around Steve and pulling him into a hug.

  
“You're still a punk,” Bucky smiled, pulling away and ruffling Steve's hair. Relief washed over him in waves, stirring the realization that Tony was alone.

 _Single_ and alone.

  
“Jerk!” Steve called out behind him, watching as his friend ran toward the elevator.

* * *

 

He ran toward Tony's lab, pumping his legs as fast as they'd take him. He skid to a halt just outside the door, watching as the genius worked, music blaring and back toward the door.

  
“You really ought to stop doing that,” Bucky smirked, leaning his shoulder up against the doorjamb. His smile widened at Tony's little surprised squeak, and his curse when he noticed he'd dropped a few screws on the floor.

  
“Hey, there Snow, where's your Bell?” Tony turned toward the door, leaning back against the lab table.

  
“That was horrible,” Bucky laughed regardless, eyes trailing down the other before coming back up in an obvious display.

Tony arched an eyebrow at him, freezing on the spot when Bucky came closer, standing now on the other side of a lab table.

  
“You laughed anyway,” He pointed out, “Now what can I do for you? Arm acting up?”

  
There. That was his in.

  
“Somethin' fierce, doll,” Bucky smirked, coming around the table to stand in front of the genius. He held out his arm, pointing to a random spot, and putting on the best eyes he could think of.

  
“Doesn't look like anything's wrong with it,” Tony muttered, taking one glance before stepping closer.

  
“Might have to take a look?” Bucky supplied, trying to kill the hope in his voice. He couldn't let the genius catch on. He'd run as soon as he did. And that couldn't happen.

  
“Might have to,” Tony agreed, hands hesitantly coming up to touch the metal of his arm.

  
Now let nobody say he didn't try. Because there was at least a five minute period between when Tony first touched his arm, to when Bucky had kissed his cheek because he'd gotten close enough.

  
But now time seemed to stop.

  
Because neither one of them had moved. Bucky's lips were still a centimeter away and Tony's screwdriver was still poised in his arm.

  
Then it snapped.

  
“Oh thank god,” Tony gasped out.

  
The spell broken, time seemed to resume, only double the speed. The next thing Bucky knew there was a genius in his lap muttering words like 'finally,' and 'about time,' against his lips. He barely had time to catch up before Tony was drawing away because he hadn't responded.

  
That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He let out a little growl at that, pulling the other back to him in another searing kiss that had Bucky chuckling lightly in the back of his throat.

  
He could've had this, huh? All that time-

  
“You're thinking,” Tony said when he'd pulled away, looking down at him with wide brown eyes, “Good thoughts?”

  
“Amazing thoughts.”

* * *

  
Bucky's sitting on the plush couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as he ices his right shoulder. Some idiot had decided to make an Elastic Monster, that had happily dislocated his shoulder before being blown to bits by a strategically placed repulsor blast.

Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen counter, ice packs in various locations, weapons scattered around the floor by their owners' feet. Nobody paid any attention when the brown haired genius came stumbling in, Iron Man boots dismantling themselves as he walked. His toe got caught in the last piece of the boot, making him trip a little before he regained his balance. Tony barely made a noise, aside from a small whine when the piece didn't let go right away.

He walked toward the couch, and Bucky pulled his left arm up to rest along the back of it, making room for the genius. He barely flinched when Tony's head was suddenly on his stomach, the couch bouncing once before settling under their weight.

  
Bucky looked down at the man in his lap, watching brown eyes close before bringing his fingers up to card through Tony's hair.

  
This time he was the one humming.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before it's not my best work... I dont like the end at all but I mean... I liked it too a certain point.  
> Let me know what you think please!!!!


End file.
